The deployment of Third Generation Project Partnership (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system experiences significant increase in data usage due to smartphones take-up by customers. The mobile communication network operators also experience flattening of Average Revenue Per Unit (APRU) in current competitive markets. The mobile communication network operators (abbreviated as operators) are looking for ways to reduce their Capital Expenditure (CAPEX) and Operational Expenditure (OPEX). The typical CAPEX of LTE system may be real estate costs of cell sites such as site rental, lease agreements and construction costs. The typical OPEX of LTE system may be energy expenses such as continuous power supply and air-conditioning systems. The flattening of APRU and the high costs of CAPEX and OPEX of the operators prevent them for further expanding their LTE network capacity. Another important challenge of the LTE network operators is the inter-cell interference, and the cell edge users normally experience poor radio services due to the inter-cell interference.
In this context, there is a need for solutions to provide a method, an apparatus or a system to reduce CAPEX or OPEX of LTE operators and also resolve the problem of inter-cell interference by methods of resource allocation/packet scheduling in the wireless communication network.